ben_10_the_new_omniversefandomcom-20200214-history
The TNO Constitution
The 3 Types of Users User 1 (Moderator Branch) Discussions Moderators are users who have additional tools available to manage conversations in various features across the community where users are having social discussions. These tools are: *Removing and restoring threads and replies from any user. *Closing and reopening threads *In the Forum feature specifically, moderators also have the ability to manage Forum boards, move threads from one board to another, and highlight and un-highlight threads. *Moderating chat *Deleting blog comments *Editing and deleting article comments *Moderating the feature, if enabled. Having this status causes "DISCUSSIONS MODERATOR" to appear next to the username on the user's userpage, unless changed on MediaWiki:User-identity-box-group-threadmoderator Content Moderators are users who have additional tools available to moderate specific parts of the community. These tools are: *Deleting and moving protected pages *Deleting and moving files *Undeleting pages and files *Rollback *Reupload files *Protecting and unprotecting pages *Patrol pages if the community has the feature enabled Chat moderators are users who have chat moderator status in to moderate a community's chat room. They can block users from chat, which will kick a user out of the chat and ban them from returning until a chat moderator or an admin unbans them from the users' contributions page, or if the ban expires. Having this status causes "CHAT MODERATOR" to appear next to the username on the user's userpage. Warning- Disobeying any of these moderators will get you a one day block. User 2 (Admin Branch) (also known as "admins" or "sysops") are trusted users, who are generally chosen by the community and also have access to the following rights: * All privileges from the Discussions Moderator and Content Moderator groups. * and undelete pages, as well as delete images or files. * both a page and a file so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without adminship privileges. * users who are vandalizing the wiki from editing and other actions. * Grant and revoke both the Chat Moderator and Discussion Moderator rights. * Edit the community's . * Edit whitelisted . For more details, see the . The state of being an administrator is also referred to as "adminship". Being an administrator makes "ADMIN" appear next to a user's name on their profile. Warning- Disobeying one of these users will give you a one day block, and 3 days ban from chat. User 3 (Bot Branch) A "bot" is any automated process, program, or script that makes it easier for a user to make tedious or repetitive edits and actions on a community. When a bot is running in quick succession, the log can sometimes be overtaken, making it harder to spot more substantial edits by regular users. Giving an account a "bot flag" will hide these edits from the recent changes list (although any editor can still choose to see them by clicking "Show bots"). On Wikia, a user who wishes to use a bot should set up a separate account for it, then talk with other community members to ask whether they approve of the creation of a bot. After discussing it with the community, the bot owner or admin can . The 10 Rules *Do not vandalize pages, spam pages/walls, troll the wiki, or flame. *Do not send links of pages that are useless. *Do not do anything that is specifically against the rules. *Be polite to other users, even if you dislike them. *Do not steal from other people without their consent, even if they are from another site. *If you want to use something that isn't free usage, ask its creator. If they say no or are inactive, then you cannot use it. *Do not evade a block by creating a sock-puppet account. Doing so will result in an immediate block. *Do not purposely start arguments over anything, especially controversial real-world topics. *Do not try to do the duties of a moderator and/or administrator. *Do not attempt to get a blocked user unblocked. *Do not disobey an admin or a moderator. You will get a one day block. In general, if you violate a rule, you will receive *A warning, followed by... *A kick, followed by... *A ban/block of an appropriate length, based on the offense. Category:Constitutions Category:Rules Category:Browse